Fuga de amor
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Ryo & Ruki]] .:: LEMON ::. Oneshot... Después de tantos problemas, por fin estaban aquí, a solas y ansiosos por hacer el amor, aunque ninguno de los dos llegó a imaginar que tendrían que fugarse para estar juntos.


_**Fuga de amor.**_

Por: _Maeda Ai._

* * *

Se besaban con tremenda pasión, como si nunca antes lo hubiesen hecho, o como si fuese la última vez. 

El hombre recorría la suave piel de su novia ¡que delicia!; su delgada y frágil figura yacía entre sus brazos, desnuda. . . .

**Espere tanto por esto.**

Le susurró al oído, mientras la estrechaba con fuerza; saboreando sus dulces labios, aspirando ese exquisito aroma suyo.

Después de tantos problemas, por fin estaban aquí, a solas, ansiosos por hacer el amor aunque para esto. . . tuvieron que huir.

La madre de Ruki se oponía a la relación de los muchachos, no por ser Ryo el pretendiente, sino más bien porque su hija era aun muy joven, dieciséis años tan solo; en realidad, no quería que cometiera su mismo error.

Con el padre de Akiyama no había problema, pero dada la situación, los enamorados no tuvieron más remedio que fugarse.

**¡ Ryo !...**

De pronto, el nombre de su amado surgió en un suspiro al sentirlo posar sus grandes manos sobre cada uno de sus senos, haciéndola olvidarse de todos los líos por los que tuvieron que pasar para poder estar juntos.

**¿Te arrepientes de esto?.**

El moreno dejó entrever una sutil sonrisa, pareciera que sabía exactamente que era lo que Ruki estaba pensando en esos momentos.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, su rostro envuelto en rojo por la vergüenza y, claro, por el calor. . .

La mirada de Ryo parecía distante, sabía que esto debió haber sido de otra forma, pero. . . .

**Yo solo quiero estar junto a ti.**

Le dijo ella.

Bueno, al menos esa era una buena razón para haber escapado de casa y decidir vivir junto a Ryo Akiyama.

**Y. . . ¿tú?.**

El tamer la tomó en un nuevo beso, apasionado.

**Yo?. . . el robarte fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.**

Y hablaba en serio. De no haberlo hecho se habría arrepentido por siempre.

Con este pensamiento, se dio a la tarea de deleitarse recorriendo las finas curvas de aquel cuerpo. La sentía maravillosa, su piel era blanca y suave; su figura de mujer era fresca, con anchas caderas, senos medianos, ni grandes ni pequeños. . . .

_-Simplemente perfectos.-_

Pensaba el moreno.

Claro, a sus dieciséis años, Ruki era una mujer que comenzaba a florecer. . . . y la amaba. Por eso tomó aquella decisión, por eso se metió en este embrollo, y por eso era tan feliz.

Ahora, Ryo era mucho más alto, la joven apenas le llegaba a la altura del pecho, por lo que él tenía que inclinarse para besarla.

Y eso era algo que le agradaba, porque sentía que podía formar una prisión para no dejarla escapar.

Así, besaba y mordía suavemente el cuello de la pelirroja, haciéndola gemir y poco después reír nerviosamente.

**Me haces cosquillas.**

Ruki se apartó levemente, pudiendo contemplarlo con más libertad.

¡ Que hombre tan apuesto! con esa piel bronceada, su blanca y perfecta sonrisa y esos chispeantes ojos azules; su cuerpo eran un montón de músculos, músculos que la rodeaban con suavidad y delicadeza, como si fuese a romperse.

Sus miradas se cruzaron entonces, comprendiendo que no podrían esperar más.

Akiyama la tomó entre sus brazos, cargándola hasta acostarla sobre el amplia cama de la habitación. Y suavemente dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de la mujer.

Poco tardaron en desnudarse.

**Que linda eres.**

Le dijo, tomando su lindo rostro entre su manos; sus ojos maravillados por la hermosa imagen de Ruki al natural, para él.

Se miraban con ansias, con pasión y deseo. . . con verdadero amor.

Y la besó nuevamente, permitiendo que sus lenguas se entrelazaran, ya no podía postergarlo más; era la primera vez que el tamer legendario se desesperaba por una mujer, claro que. . . .

_- Ruki no es cualquier mujer.-_

Pensaba el castaño al tiempo que esculpía la figura femenina con sus hábiles y expertas manos.

Si, había estado con muchas mujeres, pero ninguna como la reina de hielo, a ella la deseó desde temprana edad y ahora. . . a pesar de que Ruki era tan sola una jovencita, menor de edad incluso, podía tenerla para él, solo para él.

Ansioso y excitado, palpó los senos de su pareja.

**Ryo, eres un hentai.**

El rostro de la chica ardía en matices rojos.

Él la miró sin dejar de amasar sus deliciosos encantos.

Pervertido ¿él? ja!. . .

**¿Quieres que me comporte como un verdadero hentai? bien.**

Apenas dijo esto, Ryo se aventuró a recorrer los pechos de la chica con sus labios, logrando que la pelirroja emitiera varios gemidos mientras lamía los contornos de aquel par de esferas, mordiendo de vez en cuando las rosadas aureolas que las coronaban.

**Ryo, ohh. . . Ryo!.**

El aludido sonrió, aun concentrado en degustar este manjar que los hombres tanto disfrutan.

Ella estaba desesperada, sofocada.

Enredó sus dedos en el rebelde cabello del que, a partir de ahora, sería su amante, mientras arqueaba la espalda ya totalmente intranquila.

Ya pasado un rato, Akiyama liberó los senos femeninos de sus insaciables labios.

La miró realmente divertido, mostrando esa sonrisa tan suya… ¡que descarado!.

**Por tus jadeos, supongo que te gustó.**

**Baka.**

Apenas tuvieron aquel pequeño cruce de palabras, nuevamente unieron sus labios. Deseosos por sentir el sabor el uno del otro. Se arrodillaron sobre la cama, rompiendo el beso para admirarse mutuamente, solo querían disfrutar al máximo de esto y grabarse cada detalle de esta noche, ya que a partir de ahora vivirían sus vidas como ellos lo habían decidido, aun en contra de los demás; como una verdadera pareja.

Aquellos ojos azules recorrieron, lujuriosos, la frágil figura de la chica, deleitándose con la hermosa imagen.

Más Ruki no se quedó atrás; el violeta de sus ojos admiró cada apetecible músculo del varón, además de saborearse los labios al contemplar el ya erecto pene del muchacho.

Lo pensó un par de segundos antes de aventurarse a probar aquel pedazo de carne. . .

**Oye, oye, Ruki, n-no hace falta qu-que tu. . .**

Ryo quiso alejarla, no era necesario que hiciese esto, no si ella no se sentía segura, sin embargo, al poco rato se encontraba disfrutando de la dulce caricia que los labios de la pelirroja ejercían sobre su miembro, que se alzaba victorioso al aire, y que desaparecía una y otra vez dentro de la boca de la chica.

**Lo haces muy bien.**

Fue lo único que le pudo decir a su joven compañera.

Ruki engullía la espina masculina hasta donde el tamaño de esta le permitía, deslizando su lengua por donde le apetecía, mientras amasaba aquel par de esferas que descansaban debajo del pene del tamer; manteniendo esta delicia por varios minutos.

**Oh, Ruki, eres maravillosa.**

La chica sonrió ante las palabras que Ryo le expresaba en medio de la agitación, también estaba atenta a los gemidos que él emitía, guiándose por estos y su instinto para hacer gozar al muchacho.

Si, ella también podía ser perversa y pervertida con aquel que acariciaba su cabello, como recompensándola por lo bien que lo hacia sentir.

De pronto, Akiyama la jaló levemente, alejándola de su hombría; era un "peligro" que la pelirroja siguiera degustando su espina, lo haría derramar su semen. . . .

_-Y yo aun tengo otros planes para esta noche.-_

Pensó el castaño, quien estrechaba con fuerza a su novia, besándola con tanta pasión, que el simple contacto entre sus labios los hacia jadear.

Poco a poco la fue recostando sobre la cama, acomodándose encima de ella.

Sus labios recorrieron la piel blanca de la chica, dejando marcas que la hacían suya, luego deslizó los labios hasta los pechos de Ruki, que lanzó un profundo suspiro al sentir como el castaño, entre suaves mordidas y lamidas, devoraba sus senos.

**Oh, Ryo.**

Entretenido, el tamer se aferró al pezón izquierdo, acariciándolo insistentemente con su lengua, masajeando con frenesí el otro pecho.

Makino arqueó la espalda entre tanto placer, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. En ese momento, se entretenía con mirar fijamente el techo, como si estuviese rogando por algo, y sus suaves manos se enredaban en los rebeldes cabellos de su novio, no, su amante.

Y ahí estaba Ruki, con los ojos entrecerrados, ronroneando como un gatito, más de pronto, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, sus violáceas pupilas se contraían por una fuerte sensación que la recorría.

Tan entregada al placer estaba, que francamente no se había dado cuenta del momento en que Ryo deslizó los labios, de sus pechos hasta su sexo.

**Akiyama, espera, me estas volviendo loca.. . .**

Le dijo ella casi gritando, aunque su voz emergía entrecortada al sentir como el moreno acariciaba su clítoris con la lengua.

En pocos segundos, los gemidos de la pelirroja se escuchaban por toda la habitación, hinchando el orgullo del muchacho, quien ya fuera de si, succionaba el pequeño botón que coronaba la entrada de su vagina.

También sintió como él deslizaba su dedo medio al interior de su sexo, haciendo que Ruki se aferrara a las sabanas como si quisiera desgarrarlas, mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza, tratando de prolongar la deliciosa tortura que significaba el cosquilleo que sentía en su hinchado clítoris.

**Ryo Akiyama, eres un hentaaaiii. . . .**

Le dijo la chica, quien alzó las caderas, entregándole por completo su intimidad para que él la "devorara" con desesperación.

Y pronto, Ruki jadeó agitada, siempre al ritmo de penetración del dedo intruso que Ryo deslizaba con maestría dentro de ella.

**Mmmm, Ryooo!.**

La mujer gimió agradada con las sensaciones que su cuerpo recién conocía, y aun más al experimentar como su vagina se contraía, apretando suavemente el dedo del moreno; un orgasmo la había envuelto con el dulce y necesario placer que solo este podía regalarle.

Akiyama la contempló con lujuria en los ojos, Ruki respiraba cansada, más esto aun no terminaba, la iba a hacer gritar su nombre.

Una traviesa sonrisa atravesó el rostro del castaño; nunca estuvo tan entusiasmado al acostarse con una mujer.

_-Es que mi pelirroja no es como las demás. . . .-_ Pensaba el tamer, recordando que la chica era muy especial para él. _-. . . la amo.-_

Con esto en mente, la abrazó con fuerza, pegando sus cuerpos bañados en sudor, y le encantó sentir como el corazón de la chica latía casi desesperado, así como el suyo propio.

**Eres linda, la más hermosa de todas.**

Se escuchó decir al muchacho, que sostenía el rostro de su amante con ambas manos y se daba a la tarea de llenarla de besos; no hubo un solo fragmento de su linda cara donde Ryo no hubiese tatuado un beso suyo.

Ella por su parte, permanecía casi inmóvil, deleitándose con las atenciones del moreno, que, entre beso y beso, ya se había acomodado entre las piernas de la joven, deslizando suavemente la punta de su duro pene en la entrada de la vagina de la pelirroja, quien solo atinaba a gemir ante la deliciosa fricción entre ambos sexos.

Más esto, por muy placentero ya no le era suficiente a la excitada mujer.

**Ay, ya, Ryo. . . no me tortures más, por favor.**

Akiyama dibujó una traviesa y lujuriosa sonrisa, las palabras de Ruki no hacían más que encenderlo más; y él, que también deseoso de sentirla estaba, la miraba fijamente al tiempo que deslizaba lentamente su miembro, enterrándolo en la húmeda vagina de una Ruki que gritó de gusto al sentirlo dentro suyo.

La chica Makino formó un arco con su espalda, alzando las caderas, permitiendo así que la hombría del moreno se adentrara un poco más en ella.

**Oh, Ryo, te amo tanto.**

Las palabras de la chica formaron un susurro, susurro que vino acompañado por las necias lagrimas que se deslizaban por las ardientes mejillas de la tamer, que se aferró al cuerpo del castaño como si en ello se le fuese la vida.

Algo se rompió dentro de ella y ni el dolor que le causó al muchacho al enterrarle sus filosas uñas en la espalda podría compararse con el de la chica al ser penetrada por primera vez.

Ryo detuvo su avance, esperando que su novia se acostumbrase a su miembro, intruso de un tamaño considerable en su intimidad.

Sus azulados ojos la miraban con preocupación, no quiso lastimarla, sabía perfectamente que sería el primero. . . .

_-Y quizás el único.-_

Pensaba, completamente seguro de que su gatita salvaje no era una más de las tantas mujeres que hubieron en su vida. No, ella es distinta.

_-A ella la amo.-_

Con este pensamiento, Ryo dejó que sus caderas se mecieran suave y lentamente, con lo que Ruki comenzó a regalarle débiles gemidos de gozo.

El dolor se perdió en algún lugar del placer que la envolvió con locura.

Así, la joven movía las caderas al ritmo que su amante le imponía, mirándolo embelesada.

Que bien se sentía estar así con él, enredado entre sus piernas, balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás y viceversa, penetrándola deliciosamente.

Si la pelirroja había tratado de contenerse en algún momento, ahora gemía con fuerza, deleitando a su hombre.

Ryo alcanzaba a escuchar las expresiones de placer que le susurraba la chica, aquellas palabras que se apagaban levemente por el esfuerzo.

Los movimientos que en un principio fueron lentos, suaves y hasta cuidadosos, se volvieron bruscos y rápidos.

**Oh, Ryo, sigue, sigue.**

Le rogaba ella, llevada por el placer, completamente llena de felicidad.

Más pronto, la ficción entre los sexos de los amantes hizo que Ruki alcanzara el clímax. . . No pudo más, gimió sonoramente, arqueando la espalda y enterrando las uñas en la morena piel de su compañero.

La vagina de la mujer palpitaba con fuerza y desesperación debido al orgasmo que ahí mismo había nacido y que se expandió hasta el rincón más escondido de su cuerpo.

Mientras que Akiyama, al sentir como su miembro era apretado con fuerza por la suave y calida piel interna de la pelirroja, no pudo más que penetrarla un par de veces más antes de dejar escapar un liquido blanquizco, su semen.

**Ru-Ruki e-eso fue maravilloso, realmente in-intenso, ah. . .**

El, moreno jadeaba por el cansancio, aun eyaculando en la intimidad de la joven.

Poco después separaron sus cuerpos, descansando en la cama, abrazándose con suavidad.

Makino suspiró cansada, ahora que su mente estaba libre del deseo, pensaba seriamente en su situación actual y sonrió. . . con un extraña mezcla de felicidad y diversión. Se abrazó un poco más a Ryo, escondiendo su rostro adornado en rojo en el pecho musculoso del muchacho.

**¿De qué te ríes?.**

**Recordaba. . . que nos escapamos.**

El muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa, acariciando el suave cabello de su ahora cómplice y mujer.

**Lo pensé muchas veces e incluso. . . dude en hacerlo. Tenía miedo de que lo nuestro no resultase y termináramos separados, como pasó con mis padres.**

**No te prometo amor eterno, porque no conozco el mañana. Pero, Ruki, yo sinceramente quiero estar así, siempre contigo.**

Las palabras del joven fueron tan solo un susurro en el cual se notaba la nostalgia que traía consigo su varonil voz.

Y es que ninguno de los dos llegó a imaginar que terminarían de esta forma, quizá alguna vez pensaron que llegarían a estar juntos, pero. . . . en fugarse ¡jamás!.

**Gracias por esto, Ryo.**

Apenas dijo esto, la pelirroja se dejó envolver por el sueño, dejando al castaño completamente confundido con sus palabras.

Más ella, con una sonrisa en los labios, pretendía disfrutar del aquí y el ahora haciendo de lado todos los temores que su madre se había encargado de sembrar en su corazón.

Ruki no sabía si su relación con el tamer legendario se acabaría en algún futuro, pero, eso era algo que ahora. . . . simplemente no importaba.

**Finalizado.**

* * *

Como que hubo muchos besos¿no?.

Pues por fin un fic que quise escribir desde hace más o menos dos años, el primero de Tamers que pude escribir, más no el último.

Los reyes digimon, una pareja que no se comporta como tal y que sin embargo, tuvo muchos momentos propios y de ahí, mi interés por escribir este fiction.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Es material de "Fallen Angel" y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

IVY .

PRISS.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.**

Totalizado el 22 de Abril de 2005.

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


End file.
